Valentines Day Is Stupid
by ShadowSlayer2013
Summary: My OC Sakura is feeling lonely for Valentines Day, but that doesn't last long when a certain Dragon Emperor comes to Star City. Join Sakura and her family Kasumi and Masaru in this Valentines one-shot about fluffines! First fluff fic so please don't judge me! :3 Please read, review, and favorite! XD


**Disclaimer: Hello! I've decided to try on a one-shot for Valentines Day. We all have felt that feeling in the pit of our stomachs watching couples be happy on Valentines Day and while you're single. Welp, Kura's feeling the same way!**

**I don not own Metal Fight Beyblade!**

**Let's see if I'm good at writing fluffy stuff...tell me if it turned out even somewhat right ;-;**

* * *

Sakura walked down the street, bag of groceries in hand as she walked to the apartment she shares with her older brother and little sister. She's finally eighteen and she convinced her brother to move to this town with her where she goes to college. She once upon a time lived in Metal City, which still isn't very far away, but the city consists of mostly bey battle arenas rather than colleges and universities.

As she walked down the street she saw boys and girls her age and younger buying candy for the upcoming worst day of the year: Valentines Day.

Why was that stupid holiday created in the first place? Sakura growled to herself as she reached the apartment complex she lives in. She climbs up the stairs and pulls out her set of keys when she reaches the door. When she opened it, she found Masaru on the laptop and Kasumi playing video games.

"Kasumi, shouldn't you be doing your math homework?" asks Sakura in a serious tone. Kasumi shrugged.

"Just one more hour, Kura?" replies the blue-haired thirteen year-old. The younger girl tried using her mega powerful puppy dog eyes, but this seems to be the one day Sakura doesn't feel like playing around.

"Half an hour," replied Sakura simply. Kasumi growled to herself and continued killing people in Call of Duty.

Sakura rolls her eyes and sets the groceries on the island in the middle of the kitchen and walks over Masaru, staring over his shoulder at his computer screen. The older sibling already has a job in computer tech and engineering. He has loved working with mechanics since she could remember. In fact, Masaru built his first computer when he was eight. Its lucky for the two girls that their older brother can make the money to keep the little family up and running. However, Sakura will soon be applying for a job at a restaurant as a bus-boy, so she'll soon be able to contribute while paying for her expensive college classes.

"Watcha doin' big brother?" she asks. Masaru humphed as he continued to type up a report. "Okay then," she says while slowly walking away.

"Hey, Kura?" asks Kasumi.

"Yeah?"

"How's Ryuga been doing?"

The question seemed to stab Sakura in the heart. She hasn't talked to Ryuga in months! And a guy like him would most likely have moved on by now. Sakura looked down in sadness. Why didn't she have the stomach to ask him to come with her? Why was she so scared she couldn't ask him out in the first place?

"I don't know," she replies simply.

"Its Valentines Day soon. I can't wait! There's this kid named Bobby and he's so cute! Do you have your sights on a guy?" Kasumi asks Sakura smugly. Sakura shrugged.

"There's a cute guy named Drake but I'm not too sure."

"Your mind still on Ryuga? Sakura, its time to move on."

"Yeah, I know. I just can't help it."

"Move on with your life, Kura. You'll be happier," said Masaru simply, eyes still glued to his computer screen.

"Well aren't you a little ray of sunshine," says Sakura sarcastically. Her older brother has the strangest ways of showing her affection. Sometimes he's mean but he's only mean because he loves her. Since Sakura understands this, she really doesn't care whether he's being a jerk or not.

"Besides," continued the Hydra blader, "I really don't care about moving on or not at this point. I just need to focus on my majors in music and biology. Until then, I can't think about stupid stuff like love or Valentines Day."

"Valentines Day is NOT stupid!" said Kasumi, pausing her game and turning to look at the older girl that adopted her eight years ago. "Valentines Day just isn't about being in a relationship with a guy, Kura! Its about showing the people around you that you care for them. Like me and Saru. You don't need a guy to be happy on Valentines Day."

"And love isn't stupid either. Its what keeps the three of us together," said Masaru concisely.

Sakura is wordless. How...?! She grumbled and sauntered over to her small room. She plugged her iPod into her sound system and listened to the nightcore version of Blood In My Eyes. She eventually got tired with the song and decided to listen to Knife Party instead. She picked up her laptop and set the reed for her bassoon to soak in a pill bottle full of water. She started working on a report for one of her classes, causally taking small breaks to get up and stretch and get bowls of cake batter with frosting ice cream.

Two hours later, her excessive typing paid off when she finally finished typing up her final draft. She saved the document, printed it, and saved it to a flash drive. When she stood up, she instantly decided to go out and buy some candy.

"I'm going to be out for a bit. Anyone want some cake?"

"ME!" shouted Kasumi while Masaru only grunted. Sakura noticed Kasumi was still playing Call of Duty.

"Do your homework!" said Sakura with an annoyed expression. Kasumi huffed and stood up to grab her backpack and get her homework. Sakura looked over to Masaru. "Ground her if she doesn't do her homework."

"Humph," was Masaru's response.

Sakura sighed and strolled out of her apartment. She walked down the stone steps of her apartment complex and continued down the street. As she walked toward the candy store, she saw the local beyblade arena in operation. Oh, how she misses her passion! Hydra still remains in her carrier on her belt along with her launcher. She can't stand going anywhere without him. He's her best friend after all. She continued to stare in longing when she saw a large column of orange and gold flame erupt from the stadium. She gasped. Only one blader can produce that kind of fire!

Her thoughts were proven right when a beautiful eastern dragon flew out of the arena and hurtled back down for a final attack. A smile broke out on Sakura's lips. Its the first time in a long time she's smiled this way. And she only smiles that way when he's around.

Ryuga has come for her.

Hopefully?

Sakura broke out into full sprint towards the Star City beyblade arena, a toothy grin plastered upon her face. Maybe she can battle him? Maybe they'll let her? After all, she and Blader DJ have known each other for a long time!

Then again, she did once threaten to rip his tongue out if he kept talking like an idiot.

But let's let bygones be bygones.

She raced through the entrance of the stadium and ran through the hall leading to the arena. There she saw him, a prideful smirk on his face due to his victory. Sakura smirked to herself. It really has been too long! She approached the stadium, reaching for and pulling out her beloved Reaper Hydra.

"You!" she shouted. Ryuga's eyes widened. He would recognize that voice anywhere. He turned around to see Sakura with a smug smile on her face, holding her bey Reaper Hydra proudly before her. "I, The Grim Reaper, challenge you to a battle, Dragon Emperor Ryuga!"

"And what is this?" exclaimed Blader DJ. "It seems the infamous Grim Reaper herself, Sakura Saito, has entered the stadium!"

Sakura scoffed and threw the DJ a murderous glare. "I swear, every time you open that stupid mouth of yours a baby dies. Stop being so over dramatic or this time I WILL rip out your God forsaken tongue!"

Blader DJ gulped in fear. "As you can see, she still terrifies people."

The stadium roared with laughter and Sakura smiled at Ryuga who was only too happy to smile back.

"Its been a long time, Kura," he said. Sakura smirked.

"Same to you, buddy. So how about we do this?"

"Its been a while since L-Drago and Hydra clashed. I think I will enjoy this."

Sakura's smirk grew wider. "Same."

They set their launchers and readied themselves for some genuine catching up. Sakura smiled. She remembers when they used to battle all the time. She was never able to beat him. Maybe now...

Yes. She's stronger now. Especially now that she's unlocked new potential within Reaper Hydra.

Sakura's smile widened even more. Oh, what fun this will be! "Let's do this, Ryu-chan!"

Ryuga smiled. "Of course, Kura!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"GO SHOOT!"

* * *

Hydra soared through the air towards Sakura. Her eyes widened as her precious bey fell down next to her. She bent over and picked it up, bringing it close to her face to examine the fusion wheel. Wow, she's gonna have to take Hydra to Iron to get him slightly repaired. She looked up at Ryuga who is lightly smirking at his victory. He admits, she's gotten much better since their last battle, and she almost did beat him, its just one wrong move that set it off.

He's honestly surprised she made a wrong move at all. She's a genius!

He walked over to her. "So where is your place?"

"Not far," she responded with a smile as she stashed Hydra. She walked him down the street.

"So this is Star City?" asked Ryuga, looking around at all the tall building surrounding him. Sakura nodded.

"This city has the largest collection of Universities in the world."

"I can see why you moved here."

"Yeah, well, I wanted a good college. I didn't want to go to an OK school on a scholarship from the WBBA. I just didn't like the sound of it I guess. This place also has a lot of malls and stores and apartments. Speaking of store, we have to stop by a candy shop. I promised Kasumi some sweets and grape juice."

"Really? Kasumi's here too?" asked Ryuga in surprise.

"Masaru's here as well. He's got a job in the electronics industry. He's more of a genius than me."

"That's a surprise," thought Ryuga. The last time he saw Masaru, the older boy was still in college and a well accomplished beyblader. "Does he still beyblade?"

"Oh, yeah. He's never stopped. He's also awesome in bey mechanics. He's great at designing them on the computer, he just can't repair them."

"How are Kasumi's skills?"

"Much better! She has improved so much! She can beat Iron now. I'm so proud of my little sister!" Sakura's almost sparkled. She obviously loves Kasumi so much. They eventually reached the candy store and Ryuga managed to persuade Sakura to buy a cake as well as the sweets. As they walked to Sakura's apartment, they spent the entire time talking and catching up. Sakura is almost done with her freshmen year of college and she's going to apply for a job. She's later going to be looking for a job in biology and music. He knows she'll get in.

"Say, what's you main instrument now? I mean, I know you can play all of them, its just I wanna know the one you're mainly studying."

"Well, I like the bassoon but its not my main instrument unfortunately. Besides, Kasumi can't stand them."

"The sound?" asked Ryuga, slightly confused.

"The appearance," said Sakura simply. "We're at the complex."

They climbed up the stairs and Sakura unlocked her apartment. When she opened the door, Ryuga saw Masaru on his laptop typing away and Kasumi sitting at a coffee table in front of the couch working on homework while watching My Little Pony. Ryuga found the somewhat small apartment quite cozy. There's a small kitchen table, a small kitchen, and three doors probably leading to each of the sibling's rooms. Plus the small living room.

"Kasumi, how much homework do you have done?" asked Sakura as she knelt down next to Kasumi.

"I can't figure out this math problem," mumbled the younger girl.

"Didn't Masaru try and help you?"

"Nope. He won't get off his stupid computer!" Kasumi glared at Masaru, who only grunted and continued typing. She sighed. "I don't get this?"

"What are you doing?"

"Factoring polynomials," mumbled Kasumi. "I don't understand this."

"Actually, that's a trinomial," said Sakura matter-of-factly. "Okay, you multiply the first and last number. Next, you find everything that multiplies to get that number that can add together to make the second number. Now, write it out...that's good! Now you use the box method and factor it."

"My teachers taught me FOIL."

"Well, this is easier. Stick the number with the biggest exponent in the top left box here and the whole number in the bottom right box there. Good. Now put the smallest number in the bottom left box and the biggest number in the top left. There. Now you put these numbers here...and these here...now stick them in the parenthesis and you're done!"

Kasumi stared at the paper with wide eyes. "That was relatively easy."

"Yeah. You'll only get better from here."

"Thanks, Kura!" Kasumi hugged her older sister. Sakura smiled as she hugs her back. Ryuga smirked. Not much has really changed.

Kasumi noticed Ryuga. Her face lit up. "RYUGA!"

Kasumi sprinted to Ryuga and wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. Ryuga laughed at the younger girl and patted her head awkwardly. Sakura smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest and chuckled to herself.

"Alright, Sumi, go take a shower."

"Hai!" Kasumi sprinted off to her room to grab her bathrobe and then skipped into the bathroom.

"Do you all share a bathroom?" asked Ryuga. Masaru grunted and nodded.

"Yeah. Its awful sharing a bathroom with him," Sakura relentlessly glared at Masaru. "His hair is everywhere after he brushes it. We somehow manage to keep it clean. So, let's go to my room."

"Door open,"grunted Masaru.

"I know!" shouted Sakura. "I'm not twelve anymore, Masaru!"

The older sibling smiled smugly to himself.

* * *

Over the course of the next week, Ryuga decided to stay in town and hang out with his old friend. They even went to the fair with Masaru and Kasumi and had the best time. They even shared some cotton candy. Of course he accidentally stole Sakura's piece right out of her mouth. Though he acted like it was completely on purpose with an evil smirk on his face. She had lightly punched his shoulder.

He once knocked on her apartment door and once she opened it, he was speechless. She was getting ready to go to the mall with some college friends and she looked great! She had been wearing a thin black racer back tank top with a black lace tank top underneath with dark blue denim short shorts and black Converse. She was wearing her casual silver cross necklace and her fingerless wrist-length gloves.

She even pulled her hair up into a high pony tail while leaving her bangs loose.

She looked adorable!

Valentines Day is only two days away now. He's decided! He's going to make Sakura his Valentine.

He browsed the candy shop, looking for the bag of Jolly Ranchers flavors he knows is Sakura's favorite. He had already bought some ice cream and strawberry cake. She loves strawberry cake. He has a lot planned for the day.

* * *

Sakura is walking back to the apartment after a tiring day at her classes with a huge blush painted across her cheeks. Today, Drake Sixx, a beautiful guy that she's had a minor crush on since she first met him, asked her out on a date on Valentines Day. Her blush darkened. She told him she'll think about it.

In all honesty to herself, she likes Ryuga a lot too, especially since they met up with each other that day a week ago. They had gotten to meet each other all over again and she's enjoyed it. Her mind is in garbles. What does she do? She sighed. Masaru is cold but is always provides a fantastic council.

She entered her apartment. Kasumi's still in school, but Masaru is making himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, his computer humming as it sat on the couch.

"Hey, Masaru," she said sadly. Masaru looked at her with a concerned look.

"What's wrong, Kura?"

"Drake asked me to go on a date this Saturday."

"On Valentines?"

"Yep," she said, flopping onto the couch and laying back, staring at all the complicated equations and computer codes dotting Masaru's computer screen.

"What did you say?" he asked, knowing all about Ryuga's plans for her and fearing for him.

Sakura shrugged. "I told him I'll think about it."

Masaru sighed. Okay, Ryuga's still got a chance. "What do you want to do?"

"I wanna say yes but I also really like Ryuga...still..."

"That's not bad."

"Yeah, but Drake is the one that made the move first and Ryuga teases me all the time."

"What's this Drake's reputation?" asked Masaru with a raised eyebrow.

"He's a bit of a flirt," said Sakura with a smile and a blush. "But he's a wonderful musician and plays the guitar like a god."

Well, Ryuga better learn how to play the guitar. "And what about Ryuga?"

"He's dreamy and strong and beyblades like a god," said Sakura with a sigh. "But he's not exactly the romantic type like Drake. Drake gave me roses. Black roses."

Black roses? Wow, Ryuga has some competition. "What do you want for Valentines? Why do you really hate it?"

"I hate Valentines because every guy distances himself from me. Its like I'm radioactive. And then I have to go through seeing all of those happy couples being, well, happy with each other and then I'm just standing there with nobody paying attention to me. Except my family of course, but its not the same." Sakura layed her head flat on the table. "I hate being single."

"Who do you think will treat you better? The flirt Drake? Or the dreamy strong one Ryuga?"

Sakura thought about it. She smiled and blushed. "I know exactly who."

* * *

Its Valentines Day and Ryuga's walking over to Sakura's apartment complex. He saw another guy walking towards the complex with a handful of black roses. Wait, Sakura's favorite flowers are black roses! This guy must be that Drake character Masaru warned him about. Ryuga quickened his pace and was soon climbing up the stairs quickly. He knocked on Sakura's door. When she answered, Ryuga almost fainted.

Sakura's hair was lightly curled at the bottom and her bangs are pulled over to the left and tucked behind her ear with a small curl at the end. She's wearing a light amount of eyeliner and mascara, making her ruby set of eyes alluring and impossible to look away from. She's wearing a black sleeveless button up shirt with a collar and a red plaid infinity scarf. The shirt is tucked into her dark blue denim short shorts and she's wearing her polished black leather boots. She's wearing silver bracelets on her wrist and silver hoop ear rings. She looked stunning.

Ryuga smirked. "Hey. I wanna take you somewhere."

"Really? Drake was just coming...," her voice trailed off. She looked down and then her face hardened. She's made her choice. She turned to face Masaru. "Saru, tell Drake that I'm at my friend's house. Something came up."

"Why?" asked Masaru, his eyebrow raised.

Sakura smiled. "I've decided."

Masaru smiled. He knew she would choose right.

Sakura took Ryuga's hand and stepped outside her apartment and locked it. "Let's go," she said with a smile. Ryuga smiled and they left the complex through the back way.

"Hey, Saru. Where's Sakura?"

Sakura smiled. She knows she has made the right decision when she heard Drake complaining and cursing Masaru.

The next few hours was spent with Ryuga taking her all over the mall and buying her things like a T-Shirt she's wanted forever and a beautiful Mickey Mouse bracelet. Its dark out now as Ryuga walked Sakura to the park. There's a few couples there walking but Ryuga led her away from that.

"I have something special for you," he said as he lightly dragged her behind him.

She giggled. Wow, she's never been so girly in her life. For once, its actually been fun.

Ryuga led her around a large tree and brought her to a small hill. On top was a blanket with lamps and candles and her favorite dinner food...CHILE MAC! Her mouth watered looking at the steaming warm pasta. She looked up and got a perfect view of the moon. She examined the dinner once more, seeing grape soda and strawberry cake.

"Ryuga...," she said. He smiled as he led her over and sat her down.

For the rest of the night they talked and laughed, sharing things about each other and just having a good time. Eventually they were laying down on the blanket staring up at the moon. Sakura's head lay on Ryuga's arm as it wrapped around to grip her shoulder. His other arms is propped up behind his own head as he glanced over at Sakura's pale face. She has a radiant glow in the moonlight that made her beautiful.

"Hey, Kura?"

"Yeah?" She looked at him. He felt his stomach tighten. Just that ruby glow to her eyes made him feel like he's on fire.

"Did you have fun today?"

She nodded. "I've had a lot of fun. Thanks for this, Ryuga."

He touched his forehead to hers. "You're welcome."

Sakura leaned into him. He's so warm compared to the freshness outside. "Ryuga?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we do this again?"

"Anytime. Where do you want to go?"

Sakura blushed a deep red. "Uh, Build-A-Bear?"

Ryuga blinked. Did she just say Build-A-Bear? SO CUTE! Ryuga smiled. "Of course. I'll take you whenever you want." He leaned down and kissed her on her forehead. Sakura's blush deepened.

"Ryuga..."

Ryuga smiled. "Embarrassed?"

Sakura scoffed. "You wish."

"Then I'll try again." Ryuga lightly gripped her chin and moved her to face him. He slowly leaned down and gently placed his lips on hers. Her eyes widened before slowly closing and relaxing. Ryuga pulled away and put his forehead against hers. "Embarrassed now?"

Sakura nodded, her blush even redder if you could believe it. "I guess so."

"Really?" He kissed her again, just a bit more passionately. He stared at her tomato red face. Gone with pale, in with the red. "You're so cute!"

Sakura smiled and he tickled her. "Ryuga! Stop!"

"Kiss me!"

"Ryuga!"

"Kiss me!"

"I can't if you're far away like that!"

Ryuga leaned in closer. "Now?"

Sakura nodded and gave him a soft five-second kiss. "I should get home. Its getting late and Masaru might end up hunting you down."

"Ugh fine."

Ryuga walked her back to her apartment. On the way, she saw Drake making out with another girl in a local dinner. She smiled. She choose the right guy. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed Ryuga on the cheek and wrapped her hand around his. He smiled and squeezed her hand.

When they reached her apartment and opened the door, Masaru was immediately on them, inspecting Sakura and checking her over and such. He gave Ryuga a deadly look that made even the Dragon Emperor quiver in his boots.

"Hurt my little sister and I definitely break you into pieces, grind you up into a milkshake, and feed you to stray dogs, understand?"

"Masaru, mumbled Sakura. "You're embarrassing me."

Masaru smiled. "Get inside, Kura. Its getting late and you have classes tomorrow."

Sakura kissed Ryuga on the cheek and skipped inside.

"So things went well?"

"More than well," said Ryuga. "We had the best time. She's so cute. She wants to go to Build-A-Bear!"

"Well, she's never been there, so I can see why," snickered the older boy. "Alright, go home, Ryuga. She'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Saru!"

Masaru closed the door and watched as Kasumi launched a surprise attack on Sakura.

"HOW DID IT GO?!" she screamed in excitement.

"Kasumi, people are sleeping!" Sakura whispered harshly. Kasumi only shrugged and gave her an expecting look. Sakura sighed and gave in with a smile. "It was wonderful. I enjoyed myself." A blush spread across her cheeks.

Kasumi got the idea. "No way...YOU TWO KISSED!"

"Kasumi!" whispered Sakura and Masaru at the same time.

Sakura smiled to herself. Turns out Valentines Day isn't that stupid after all...

* * *

**How did I do? Please tell me! I hope I can do fluff and it wasn't all that bad. Please tell me! I might come up with a sequel. You never know. Alright, have a fantastic Valentines Day! This is the only thing I will be doing over the next three weeks! Other than a Valentines Day is the Worse for Fairy Tail. I can't figure out if I should ship Amber with Cobra or Gray...**

**GrAmber...**

**Or CoBer?...**

**I CAN'T FIGURE IT OUT!**

**It will come to me *shrug***

**Review and favorite please! Thanks for reading!**

**HERE COMES DA SLAYA!**


End file.
